Conventionally, as a power transmission system including this type of centrifugal pendulum-type vibration absorbing device, a power transmission system is known which includes at least an input member, an output member, a vibration damping device that is disposed within a chamber that can be filled at least partially with an operation medium, in particular, an oil, and a centrifugal pendulum-type rotation speed adaptable dynamic vibration absorber that is coupled to the vibration damping device and wherein power is transmitted between the drive device and a driven device (refer to PTL 1, for example). In this power transmission system, the rotation speed adaptable dynamic vibration absorber is designed, in relation to the effect of oil, to an effective order qeff that is greater by a predetermined order offset value qF than an order q of vibration that is excited by the drive device. Then, the order offset value qF is determined so as to change in proportion to a change in the order q of vibration excited so as not to coincide with the order q of vibration excited.